flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight Rising
Flight Rising is a social web-based activity site featuring dragon breeding, adventuring (a planned feature not yet implemented), combat, and collecting. It puts you in control of your own clan of dragons, allowing you to breed them in varying colors and patterns, specialize their abilities and stats, and adorn them thousands of different ways with a variety of apparel and skins. __TOC__ Creating an Account To start making your account, click the red sign up button in the top right of the site. Pick a username and password for your account, enter your email address, and be sure to read the Terms of Use for the site. Flight Rising also requires your first and last name along with your birthday when signing up. This information will only be visible to the admins and is used to verify the owner of the accounthttps://www1.flightrising.com/site/privacy-policy Once your email has been verified, the site will prompt you to choose of the 11 Elemental Flights for your dragon clan to belong to. This choice only has one gameplay effect - the eye color of all the dragons you hatch from your own nests. This is because the region in which a dragon is born in influences what type of element they are attuned to. This is displayed through eye color. Ex: If you choose Nature as your flight, all dragons that hatch from your Nesting Grounds will have green eyes regardless of the parents' eye colors. After your choice of flight is confirmed, the deity of that flight will gift you 50 of each food point type and 50 treasure. Immediately after, you will be taken to where you can choose the breed, sex, and two visible colors of your first dragon. However, your dragon also has a third unseen color, the tertiary, that you cannot choose. This color will only be visible when non-basic tertiary genes are applied. The dragon breeds you choose from are the four plentiful breeds - Tundras, Mirrors, Fae, and Guardians. Don't worry if you don't like any of them, you can save up treasure to change the breed later to any existing breed except Imperials (their breed change item was Kickstarter exclusive). Every breed has different art for males and females. Gameplay 'Breeding' You will begin your journey with two dragons: the one that you have designed and another of the opposite sex with fully randomized gene coloration. These two can be paired to produce a clutch of eggs (ranging from one to five) which must then be incubated for five days. Breeding is the central focus of Flight Rising. It can be strategic, such as only introducing the colors you want, or it can be open, such as breeding as quickly and as often as possible to create the biggest clan you can. This is left up to you to decide! and a female Tundra nesting in Plague territory.]] Breeding allows the passing down of genes (patterns or markings) which will be inherited from the two parent dragons only (Flight Rising does not operate on a Mendel System). Using this system, players can acquire dragons that meet their aesthetic choice, and continue to breed them together to achieve desired color outcomes. The color outcome of the offspring is decided by the color wheel the site uses. The possible outcomes are decided using the parents colors and the shortest range between those two colors. Each dragon has three possible slots for genes and colors - primary for the body, secondary for the wings, and tertiary which only shows up if it's not a basic gene. Ex: Breeding a dragon with a Blue primary and a dragon with a Green primary will produce dragons with a primary color between those colors on the color wheel. The shades are generally what you would expect with blues, greens, and in-between colors like aqua and teal. '' Coloration is determined at hatching and can only be changed randomly with a Tri-Color Scatterscroll. Genes are also determined at hatching but can be changed to whatever you want as long as you have the item for it. There are many genes for all three slots such as shimmering iridescent coloring, tiger stripes, speckles, skeleton markings, insect-looking wings, and many more. 'Feeding, Energy, & Clan Satisfaction' In order to participate in several site features (breeding, combat, etc.), dragons must have enough energy. Energy is represented as an orange bar directly below your dragon, and will slowly go down over time. In order to replenish this energy, dragons must consume food, which is visible in your dragon lair on the red bar that runs along the top of the website. Food is accumulated by converting items that are gathered and stored in your clan's Hoard. Once food items are converted to food points, they can then be used to feed your dragons. You can feed your dragons by clicking the "Feed" button in your dragon lair. All dragons that can consume food points will do so. (''NOTE: Some dragons will only eat certain types of food, so be sure that when you are Gathering, you are catering to your clan members' diets! You can mouse over a dragon in your lair to identify what types of food they eat.) In addition to keeping your dragons healthy and happy, feeding them regularly can also yield clan bonuses. If your clan's average energy level (all dragons' energy averaged out) is kept above 80% for three consecutive days, you will receive the following bonuses: *+5 Gathering Turns a day *+250 Treasure a day *+1 Gem a day These bonuses will end if your clan's average energy falls below the 80% threshold. You can easily monitor the average energy level of your clan by the rainbow-colored bar in the top right corner of the site, near your avatar. The smaller, blue bar below it will display how many days you have kept your clan's energy level above 80%. This way, you can see how many more days it will take before you start receiving bonuses! Dragons in Flight Rising will not die if they run out of energy, but will instead become ineligible to breed or participate in combat until their energy is replenished. So don't worry if you leave the site for a while, your dragons will be hungry, but will still be there when you come back. But, if you are gone for over 45 days your dragon's energy will be automatically refilled once you log back in! 'Gathering Items' One of your primary day-to-day activities will be gathering items for your clan's Hoard. Items range from the four food types (meat, seafood, plants and insects) to materials and other trinkets (scrolls, artifacts, etc.) that can be useful in crafting or trading. Your clan will be able to perform 10 gathering turns each day, unless affected by bonuses from energy maintenance or Flight Dominance. Dominance gives 1 to 3 extra turns depending on if your flight is in the top three spots for that week. To gather items, click "Gather Items" in the left-hand navigation menu, decide on a type of item to gather, and what region you would like to search in. Each elemental region in Flight Rising will yield varying types of items, so it's recommended to try them all out if you would like to have a variety for your collection! You can gather in any region no matter your current flight choice. Each gathering attempt will expend one turn, provide you with a random assortment of items, and net your clan gathering experience. The higher your experience, the larger the pool of available items will be to procure. Many valuable treasures await clans that have the experience to find them! 'Collecting Familiars' Familiars are friendly creatures that inhabit the world of Flight Rising. Due to their gentle demeanor, they are generally accepted as pets and companions to dragon clans, and can provide increasingly substantial benefits the more you bond with them. Acquiring familiars will fill out your Bestiary. Each dragon in your clan is able to be paired with one unique familiar. This means that if you have two of the same type of familiar (ex: two Hedgehogs), you will only be able to pair one Hedgehog to a member of your clan. The other Hedgehog will remain in your Hoard. In order to reap the benefits of pairing a familiar, they must first become more comfortable with your clan. This is done through the act of bonding. Bonding can be done once a day by clicking the heart button below your familiar. Each bonding will increase the familiar's level of comfort within your clan, as well as award you with a small sum of treasure. In addition, each overall level increase (ex: from Wary to Tolerant) will award you a treasure chest that when opened gives you treasure and a handful of items. 'Coliseum Battles' You can take your dragons into the Coliseum and face them off against a variety of colorful, dangerous monsters for loot and experience. Within the Coliseum, you can organize a party of up to three dragons, equip them with abilities (known as Battle Stones), allocate their stats, and pick a venue to fight within. Each stage has a recommended level range and is chock full of unique adversaries that may even drop a version of themselves to keep as a familiar! In addition to fighting monsters, you can also test your clan against rivals within the same level range and compete for the highest rank. Rated matches against other players are a great way to practice, as they do not provide experience or deplete your dragons' energy. The top ten clans will be displayed on a weekly leaderboard in the Coliseum lobby. [[Fairgrounds|'Fairground Games']] If you're in the mood for something a little more casual, you can try competing for some high scores in a selection of HTML5 mini games to earn treasure for your clan. The higher your score, the more treasure will be paid out. Additionally, you'll start off each day with a Lucky Streak - this caps the amount of treasure you can earn a day at 75,000. Many hours will have to be spent playing the mini-games before this hard cap will be met. 'Trading Post' At the trading post are a variety of NPC dragons that offer various services. * Pinkerton's Plundered Pile will let you grab one random item a day. *Crim's Collection Cart will ask you for five different items and reward you with an amount treasure greater than its hoard sell value. Beware though, some items she asks for will sell for more at the Auction House to other players. *Baldwin's Bubbling Brew lets you turn you spare items into various transmutation materials to make exclusive apparel, familiars, and even genes for your dragons. *Swipp's Swap Stand lets you trade items directly for new ones, sometimes for a fee depending on which NPC is offering the trade. Many of the trades are exclusive items only available through the stand. *Tomo's Trivia Tablet will ask you 10 trivia questions a day and award you with 300 treasure for each question you get correct. 'Marketplace and Auction House' If money's burning a hole in your pocket, check out the Marketplace for a rotating stock of various familiars, apparel, and genes. If you're looking for something specific, browse the Auction House for item listings by other players. You may even find something for sale there cheaper than in the Marketplace! The Auction House also boasts a huge selection of dragons for sale and an extremely customizable search. 'Forums' Flight Rising also has its own forums, divided in sections for topic. Here you can talk to other players or just read silently to see the latest community reactions and drama. In addition, each elemental flight has their own private sections available only to members of that flight - a discussion forum, a sale/trading forum, and a dominance forum. 'Which Waystone' If you're still struggling with what to do, visit the Which Waystone! It will offer you activities to do and one section is even dynamically updated so it can remind you to feed you dragons, bond with familiars, and even tells you how much more treasure you can earn at the Fairgrounds. Holidays and Festivals On the last week of every month except December there is an elemental holiday for each flight. During these holidays you can gather unique holiday currency to buy special elemental themed items from that flight. In addition, a skin and accent contest is held in which users can design and submit their own skins. The winners' skins become official items available during the holiday week. December has it's own special event, Night of the Nocturne, which takes place in the last half of the month. Special enemies appear in the coliseum to fight, Strange Chests can be found through gathering, and exclusive items are available from the Marketplace. Flight Rising celebrates the real world Valentine's Day and April Fool's Day with special items given out or available for purchase. American Thanksgiving is relevant as well but not quite "celebrated". Near the end of November, a turkey appears in the coliseum to fight and to receive as a familiar by defeating it or hunting in Earth territory. The site also celebrates its own anniversary on June 8th. Special items are given out along with new mechanics or features added to the site. Past examples are the introduction of Tomo's Trivia Tablet, the addition of Baldwin's Bubbling Brew, the color wheel expansion, and the addition of the Dressing Room. External links *Official Website *Flight Rising's Blog on Tumblr *Flight Rising's Channel on Youtube *Flight Rising on Reddit *Flight Rising on Twitter *Flight Rising on Facebook *Flight Rising's Official Art Group on Deviantart References Category:Game